Ali's story
by Dimples73
Summary: Ali has a story ripped away from her friends and family her old team hates her. her new team likes her or she hopes they do her only living real relative is her Uncle but he's a real jerk and he hates kids will she go back to the only life she has ever known
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Alisha Andrews skated on the ice with her new hockey team 4 months ago she thought of them as losers and would actually make fun of them.

She missed her old life and would give anything to have it back, her mother and father choose their messy house over her.

Now she was stuck in the system and she couldn't see her old friends or anything would they still like her that might be a different story with the hawks

"Earth to Ali, yo Alisha"

Ali looked at her best friend Connie Monreu "yeah?"

"You okay you haven't said two words since Guy and I picked up you and Charlie"

"Sorry Cons I was just thinking I miss my old friends and I wonder if they still like me"

"If they don't it there loss``

Ali smiled and gave Connie a hug`` thanks you always know how to cheer someone up``

``Race to the group`` Connie said skating off

"We are getting a new coach" Ali told Connie skating up beside her

"How do you know?"

"I just do I heard my social worker talking"

"So how did family court go?"

"I am now officially an orphan"

"Sorry Ali are you going to stay with Casey and Charlie?""

"Yeah"

``Do you have any family?"

"Not according to my social worker" Ali told her The Riley's but they are just considered a foster didn't feel that way about me. Ali thought to herself

"Sorry Al"

"I'm cool at least I'm safe"

Connie nodded and gave Ali a hug

"Connie and Ali get over here"

"Coming Charlie" Connie called skating over with Ali they stopped

"Solve this what is Goldberg?" Charlie asked

"He's a goalie who should be blocking the pucks and not allowing his team mates to chase them" Ali said smiling at Goldberg

"That's not fair"

"Goldberg" They all called "he really hated being a goalie I still don't understand why he got the position maybe cause he's on the chubby side" Ali thought smiling

"So what do you know about the new coach?" Connie asked

"You know the new coach?" Peter asked

"Nothing really just that he has to some community service I heard my social worker talking to him" Ali told the team hoping they wouldn't ask more

"Oh great another dead beat" Jesse said

"No another jerk" Guy said shooting the puck into the empty net

"Yeah look a Limo coming out onto the ice," Ali said pointing to the limo

"Let me handle this" Jesse told the team

A man had stepped out onto the ice he looked like a lawyer "she took a closer look and gulped she did know him she swallowed again. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her after all of these years she had grown up. As she and the team skated up to him

"You don't know what you're doin'"

"Shut your face, Karp"

Jesse started shooting off his mouth "Yo, obviously in the wrong hood this is a drug-free zone, you understand? We ain't buyin' nothin'. I'm feelin' generous I'm gonna let you get your sorry vanilla bootie outta here... before we be usin, your eyeballs as hockey pucks."

They laughed

"Thanks, bro, but I'm not goin' home 'til I take care of business" the guy told them reaching into his over coat

"He's got a back"

They skated back

The guy pulled out a list

"Whew" they said in unison

"District Five Pee Wee hockey team. I'm Gordon Bombay. I'm the new coach."

"What a joke! " Guy replied

"Yeah, right" Karp replied

They laughed

"Afraid so, the roster right here.

Andrews, Alisha Averman, Dave, Conway, Charlie, Hall, here's the long and the short of it. I hate hockey and I don't like kids"

"What's this supposed to be, a pep talk? "Peter asked as the team laughed

"I'm sure this will be a real bonding experience.

Maybe one day one of you will even write a book about it in jail"

"Funny"

"Is there a goalie? " Gordon asked looking around

"Only for a little while.

I'm movin back to Philly"

Ali rolled her eyes he always told the coaches that

"Thank you for sharing that"

"No problem"

"All right, get out on the ice.

Let me see what you can do"

Uh, just so you really suck."

"I'll decide who sucks around here"

"So what do we do now... Coach"

"What did your old coach have you do"

"He just yelled a lot."

"That's how he hurt his arm."

"His arm? "

"Yeah, one minute he's yelling at us, little morons where'd you learn to play? Oh, you suck, you! Skate, you little moro-" Peter told him falling to the ground

They laughed

"Heart .All right, look.I gotta make a phone , you, you, you and you against you four."

"We got names, you know" Goldberg said sarcastically

"I'm sure you I'll bet they're very nice names.I might even learn ' now, I'll be in my , and if you need anything, fax me." Gordon said with little emotion getting into the limo

"Geez, what a jerk." Peter said skating off

"Where do they find these coaches anyways? We're impressionable kids, right? Shouldn't we check his qualifications or somethin'? "

" Sorry Averman it don't work that way they just give us a coach I'll bet we get another dud after this one gives up" Ali told him she looked around the ice they were bad.

Ali leaned on her stick

"What's up Al?" Charlie asked

"look at him he's sitting in there eating bonbons while we are out here freezing" Ali Said as the team skated up behind her

"I say we jump it" Karp said mischievously

"Yeah" they said with excitement

They jumped the car

"Hey the door is open " Averman said opening it

They got into the car and started being kids

"Oh, cool"

"Is that a real phone? " Averman asked

"Yes, and I'm really on it" Gordon said sarcastically

"Not any more" Averman said hanging up the phone and replied" Let's see, who I should call"

"Watch the upholstery."

"It's very nice upholstery" Ali said feeling it and sitting between Connie and Guy

"Don't touch that." Gordon yelled as they were touching everything in sight Peter and Karp were in the front causing trouble

"We wanna ride! We wanna ride! We wanna ride! We wanna ride!" they yelled

"I could kill one of em just to set an example."

"Not yet, em for a spin, anything!" Gordon yelled not very happily

They cheered

"This looks good.I'm gonna eat it"

Wow, I feel like Madonna." Connie said leaning back and getting comfy

You wish! " Ali told her

Connie smacked her

"Seats ten comfortably" Averman said" hey pass me that glass

Ali passed Averman a glass

Ali suddenly smelt something" what is tha-" she looked at Connie then Guy and Jesse

"Goldberg!" they accused"

"It wasn't me, all right! "He said defending himself

"Young man, what did you eat?" Gordon asked him

"Nothing! It wasn't me! "Goldberg said defending himself again

_I still think he did it_ Ali said to herself

"Open a window! " Connie said

"Oh man that's yeah open a window" Jesse said

"Oh, man! It's my mom! "

Ali looked and saw Casey" Casey don't look happy" she said as Gordon pushed Charlie

"She looks ticked."

- Oh, man."

"All right, out! Everybody, out of the car right now" Casey said

"Goldberg, why'd you have to ruin the fun?" Averman said as they got out of the car

"Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking putting that car on the ice?

"My kids are in that car" Casey said gabbing Gordon coat and letting go _did she just say kids does she actually think of me as hers? Well I'm not._

"Lady, lady, relax."

"One crack in the ice. That's all it would take one crack!"

"The ice is not gonna crack."

"Who do you think you are? "

Ali cringed Casey was not happy with Gordon. He always did speak his mind even if it was wrong or he was wrong. Either way he never backed down from a challenge

"I'm Gordon Bombay, the new hockey coach"

The new coach? They send you over here to coach the team and you endanger their lives?"

" What danger? I grew up on the ice; I know when it's safe to drive on"

"How do you know?"

"I just know! All right?"

_Wow he's quick no wonder why he's a lawyer _

Casey spoke again" Well, listen, Mr. Zen Master, you may be in tune with the ice universe, but when it comes to my kids I just know doesn't cut it. _ Ugh stop referring to me as your kid. I'm not yours your just a temporary home. I'm going back home soon, ugh._

Charlie, Ali, let's go"

"Mom?"

Ali skated off to get her gear.

The next day Ali and Charlie got to the rink

Charlie told Ali they were playing the Hawks she suddenly felt sick she wanted to go home to Edina to Tom and Kate Riley she missed them she didn't feel like playing at all

She followed the team into the change all changed and skated onto the went to the players box

Ali skated out onto the ice with the team and went to the players box She prayed the Hawks would stay away she turned to see McGill and Larson skating up "oh great what do they want? "She thought to her self

"Hi Girls" McGill teased the team

"Karp " Guy said holding him back with Terry and Jesse

They skated away McGill returned

"Well ,Well you fell pretty hard didn't you Andrews rich girl to loser"

"Shut your mouth Chris McGill" Ali yelled she was ready to pounce

"At least my mom is neat"

"Shut up McGill"

"oh a little testy I would be too you went from rich to popper the Riley's don't want you anymore why do you think you were dumped at Charlie's? At least my parents are neat and tidy"

"Shut up McGill," Ali said lunging at him Charlie and Jesse stopped her

``Tables turn I thought you were my friend? You're a user you aren't anyone's friend are you Christian James."

"Chris was about to speak Adam came by and Skated McGill away smiling at Ali to say sorry Ali nodded at him

"Hey Andrews how does it feel going from a princess to a popper?"

``riches to rags huh Andrews now you have nothing to be proud of the Princess has fallen``

"I'll kick your But Donny King and Owen Stricktler"

"Like to see you try Andrews"

"Oh I will Jacob Larson" Ali sad and went to jump the bench

"Al don't it's not worth it" Connie told her put her arm up

"Hey princess you dropped pretty low huh? You will never be one of us again"

"Shut up you stupid jerk, I'll always be a better player than you Roy Stevens the crappy Hawk player who's only on the team because his Daddy is a lawyer and pays for a spot."

"At least my dad is neat" Roy said skating off

"hey Princess who has no don't you go to Baggererville, and be a lonely present girl Hey Princess why don't you show these losers how you can really skate, Oh wait you're not a princess any more you're a beggar, who doesn't have anything you used to think you were a hotshot, now look where you are Princess to Popper ha you loser you were never really one of us any way"Katie Wise told her.

Ali looked at her team mates and looked to the ground _I will not cry I will not cry_ Ali kept telling her self

Adam looked at her and smiled again as he skated by the glared at him

``Don't let them bother you``

`Whatever Charlie "Ali said sinking down on the bench hoping she would not have to play

Soon Gordon arrived and copied the Hawks chant _win, win ha yeah right what a joke_ Ali thought to her self

Ali saw Gordon turn to her he spoke" Alisha and Guy get out there"

"No I won't play against them" Ali told him trying to be strong and not cry

"Alisha you get out there"

"No I don't want to"

"Go"

"No"

"Alisha"

"No I don't want to play. You big redheaded baboon"

"Guy and Alisha get out there"

Guy nudged Ali and nodded at her

Ali and Guy jumped out onto the ice Ali took the face off against Adam

"Not so hot huh?" Adam asked taking the face off against her Ali pushed him down

Ali cringed at the whistle as the ref said she was out of the game she looked back at Bombay he didn't look happy the ref skated her off the ice.

By the time the team came in Ali had already dressed

"You all look happy"

"You missed it the coach yelled at us for playing lousy" Guy said

Ali nodded "He is a real Jerk" she said

"Yeah worst then the last" Charlie said dressing

After the game the kids were in the parking lot.

"Connie and Ali do you want to come?"

"Where to Guy" Ali asked

"Just to hang out"

"No we are going to my place to hang out" Connie said taking Ali's hand and running off

They got to Connie's to be greeted by her mom.

"How was the game girls?"

"We lost to the Hawks"

"Sorry girls have some cookies"

"Great that's a good way to cheer up two girl's food" Connie said smiling at her mom

"Thanks" Ali said sweetly

Connie and Ali ran downstairs to her room

"Man he's a jerk" Ali said flopping down on Connie's bed

"Yeah"

""I can't believe it, we get all the jerks"

"Yeah were you friends with all of the Hawks``

`Yeah I played with the team for a year, then 3 months I also went to private school with them`

``What did McGill mean about your parents not wanting you``

``Well they kept their house really messy, my parents choose to keep their home a mess rather than have me ``

``Sorry I never knew that Ali do you want to talk about it?"

`` I lived with the Riley's until I was about one my parents raised me for a bit then my parents were given time to clean they didn't, I was put in foster care. I met Sarah walker in foster care we became friends. Tom and Kate Riley came to adopt Sarah they took me with her after she refused to go without I lived with them until I was nine then I went to live with my parents at age nine then I went back to the Riley's from age nine and a half to eleven my parents wanted me to play for the Hawks so, I did for age nine and ten and eleven, and up to just four months ago.

They decided they wanted better for courts placed me with Casey even though the Riley's wanted me back now I'm afraid they will hate me ``

"I'm real sorry"

"Yeah I'm real sorry I was rude before thanks for liking me now"

"Your cool so do you know Adam just from being on the hawks?"

"Yeah and I went to the same private school with all of the hawks and the Riley's and the Riley's moved next door when I was about 8"

"That's cool were you rich?"

"Um yeah Tom Riley is like the head of Eden Hall he told me I'm automatically going to Eden Hall with Zack Sarah and Rick"

"Are they in Eden hall now?"

"Rick and Sarah are fourteen and fifteen and yes they are on the JV team"

"JV?"

"Yeah Junior Varsity and Varsity"

"So how old do you have to be to go to Eden hall?"

"Fourteen to eighteen, JV is age fourteen to sixteen and Varsity is sixteen to eighteen"

"Can anyone go to Eden Hall?"

"Yeah. They give out scholarships"

"Let's play sonic"

Connie and Ali played sonic on the Sega until Casey came to get her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they got to the rink Ali didn't bother to put on her gear she walked out of the rink she didn't even want to play she missed her brothers.

Ali found herself walking to Han's skate and hockey shop she met him when Tom took Sarah, Rick, Zack and her to sharpen skates he listened well and gave good advice

"Hi Ali"

"Hi Hans" Ali said walking in and hopping on the counter

"Is this sharp enough "Hans asked running his finger along the blade" ow"

"Hans did you cut yourself?"

"No you always all for that"

"I know you get me every time"

Hans laughed" My best trick I get so many people."

Ali smiled at him and nodded he did get a lot of people with that trick

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah things have gotten better, four months ago it felt like my entire world fell apart everything I ever knew crashed"

"It was hard I know you're in a safe place now right?"

"Yeah but I was safe before that stupid social worker had no right. I was a long term. She didn't have to come at nine PM and remove me from my home. I kicked and scream I lothe her."

"Ali, you shouldn't hate. She had a reason."

"What to make my life miserable?"

"No Ali she had to because of Justin."

Ali nodded "okay then I lothe Justin I wish the booze would kill him."

"Ali know you're hurting but Tom and Kate wouldn't want you to talk like that."

"Yeah they all want Justin dead too."

Hans decided to end that conversation so he started a new one, "Are you happy now I know you were angry and you wanted to run away"

"No I will never be happy. Until I'm back home in AppleVally"

"Ali, Rick, Zack and Sarah will always love you, you have a bond with them"

"Yeah I miss them so much I'm twenty nine minutes away by car and six hours and fifty eight minutes by walking. Either way I can't get home."

Hans looked at her he had known her since she was four he remembered the day the Riley's found her walking the streets of Minnesota in a blizzard wearing a bathing suit.

"I know Ali, you are a good player slow it down a bit let loose have fun"

"Hans I am, At first when I joined the D5 team I would laugh at them in my mind and criticize them I was snooty and stand offish then they became my friends and now I don't want to skate around them Hans they have no money they lose every game they play they have no uniforms just a stupid letter and number I have always been on a good team that has a coach and team that can skate"

"Ali you have a lot of hockey smarts you really love to play, I know you can"

"How can I do that I don't know anything about teaching"

"Ali helping out your friends won't be that way just teach them what you know"

"do you know what the new coach wants he wants us to cheat he taught the team how to take dives, I mouthed him off I got to laps .Hans this guy is worse than the last"

"He can't be that bad he can change"

Ali nodded and smiled at Hans

"give him a chance he will turn around."

Ali sniffled "yeah everything takes a chance, or everything needs time right?"

"You got is your new Coach?"

"Gordon Bombay"

"I'll bet you he comes by here. I will talk some scene into him" Ali laughed everyone always ended up coming to him

"Thanks Hans I have a game tonight see you"

"Here Ali have these skates they are better than your old ones, good luck and don't worry about things"

"Thanks Hans" Ali said hugging him

"Good bye Hans"

"Goodbye Ali"

Ali felt good as she walked out of the shop. This wasn't going to change how she felt about the team in her eyes they were still losers. She kicked a stone on the side walk.

"OW watch it kid"

Ali looked up she smiled,

"Fat chance if you want me to stop you have to catch me first!" She said running off with the person hot on her heels.


End file.
